


maid dress 6

by covellite



Series: Maid Dress [6]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, M/M, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Throat Bulge, i'm not saying zed's dildo looks like a giant worm but i'm not not saying it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28976454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/covellite/pseuds/covellite
Summary: it's impulse's turn to wear a maid dress again, this time feat. zedaph's favorite toy or two.
Relationships: ImpulseSV/Tango Tek/Zedaph
Series: Maid Dress [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081952
Comments: 11
Kudos: 46





	maid dress 6

Zedaph had texted him telling him to come home, and the tone of the message had suggested _shenanigans_ , so Tango rushed home faster than he was willing to admit. Nothing could have prepared him for what he found.

Zedaph, face red and blond hair rumpled, was fully clothed in his everyday outfit, for one thing. More importantly, Impulse was face-down on the bed with his hands tied behind his back. Wearing his maid dress. The skirt was flipped up, giving Tango a wonderful view of his leaking cock.

"Fuck," Tango said from the doorway. Zedaph grinned.

"Hello, Tango! You're just in time. Come here and look."

Tango stumbled over to the foot of the bed, and bit back another swear. Impulse having a plug in him wasn't the biggest surprise, but that didn't change the fact Tango loved to see him stretched open. It was the glass plug, too, which made it even better. They could watch every flutter or clench Impulse's needy little hole made.

"What's all this about?" he asked Zedaph, a little breathless. Impulse made a muffled sound and wriggled his ass.

"He was being impatient," Zedaph said, casual air disrupted by a giggle. "So I tied him up."

"Are we gonna fuck him?"

"Eventually. He'll need to be stretched more than this, though."

Tango looked at the things Zedaph had laid out to Impulse's side. _Oh._ Zedaph's favorite dildo was casually lying there, and even though Tango wasn't the one he would be using it on, Tango swallowed in fear and anticipation. The pink thing was monstrous, bigger than any of their other toys by far, and Tango knew very well just how amazing it felt to be fucked with it.

"Well, while you work on preparing him for that, I think I'll have his mouth," Tango said, unbuttoning his pants and shoving them down along with his underwear. He stepped out of them, then marched over to the head of the bed, climbed up onto the mattress, and gripped Impulse's head. "You hear that, Impy?"

Impulse gave him an unimpressed look, but went down on him dutifully enough. His talented tongue licked up Tango's growing wetness, swirled around his clit, and was working on wriggling into him when Impulse suddenly jolted away.

Tango made annoyed eye contact with Zedaph, who smiled innocently. "I didn't do anything," Zedaph said, thrusting the glass plug in and out.

"How's he look?" Tango asked. Impulse made a pathetic sound, and Tango swatted his head. "Get back to work."

Impulse went back to eating Tango out, his body trembling as Zedaph continued to fuck him with the plug.

"You should see his slutty hole right now," Zedaph said alongside a particularly hard thrust. "Working it like the whore he is. So desperate to be stuffed full. I almost don't want to move on to the next thing." With that, he pulled the plug all the way out and put it aside. "Aw, he's trying to clench around nothing. How cute."

The dildo he picked up was big, not nearly as big as the strap on, but big nonetheless. Zedaph applied a healthy amount of lube before he slowly began pushing it in.

Impulse whimpered, and Tango scooted away for a moment. "How is it, big guy?" he asked.

"Good," Impulse mumbled. "Just a lot. You know how it is." He strained closer, and Tango pushed back against him. Impulse wrapped his lips around Tango's clit, sucking hard, and Tango moaned.

"You're too good with your mouth. It isn't fair."

Impulse winked at him before groaning. Tango looked over. The toy was more than halfway in him now, and it made a _very_ pretty sight poking out of his ass. He could imagine how it looked to Zed.

"Almost there," Tango said. "You can take it, I know you can. I've seen you fuck yourself on that plastic cock before. Just like I know you can take his strap once he's done fucking you with this."

The toy pushed fully inside, and Impulse sighed. "Fuck. It's so big.”

“That’s the point,” Zedaph said cheerily. “I have to prepare you if I’m going to stuff you with my dick.” He pulled the toy partway out then began working it back inside with practiced ease. Tango watched in horny fascination as Impulse became a moaning, whimpering mess almost instantly under Zed’s ministrations. He could have cum just from watching, and would’ve been content to do so, but it seemed Zedaph had other ideas.

All movement stopped. Impulse whined.

“Eat Tango out,” Zedaph said. He couldn’t quite manage to keep his voice stern, but Impulse and Tango both straightened their backs regardless. “I won’t fuck you until you make him cum.”

“Please, Zed-”

“No. Eat him out. Don’t make me change it to two orgasms instead of one.”

Impulse made a pitiful sound, but turned his head back to Tango and full-on _attacked_ Tango’s cunt, licking and sucking with such vigor that Tango almost yelped from the sensation. He pushed his hips closer, desperate for more, and Impulse delivered. An onslaught of lips and tongue and fuck, _teeth_ , against his clit and Tango was gone, mouth making words he himself couldn’t understand as he tried to simultaneously push Impulse away and pull him closer.

Zedaph was getting his dick on when Tango came back to himself. Impulse was mouthing aimlessly at Tango’s pussy still, and Tango patted his head.

“Not even gonna take your pants off?” he asked. Zed shrugged.

“He’s been a good boy. I don’t want to make him wait any longer than he has to.” With that, he clambered onto the bed and tapped Impulse on the ass. “Hey, come here. Show Tango your pretty hole, yeah?”

Impulse shuffled awkwardly, trying to move without use of his arms or hands. Zed and Tango helped him turn around, and Tango groaned at the sight before him. Impulse’s ass was always a sight to behold, but the sight of him fucked open and stretched around a toy cock? It was indescribable, the centerpoint of countless fantasies.

Tango was just about to mess with Impulse a little, fuck him a bit with the toy, when Zedaph spoke.

“Do you want my dick, Impy?” he asked.

“ _P_ _lease._ ”

Zedaph hummed. “But do you really? How can I know for sure?”

The meaning was clear, and Impulse wasted no time in wrapping his lips around the dick and taking it down as far as he could. He made it pretty far, from what Tango could see at least, and Tango abandoned his plans of playing with Impulse’s ass in favor of crawling over to get a better view of his mouth.

“Come on, you can take more than that,” Zedaph said. Impulse took a bit more, but was clearly having trouble managing it without his hands for support. “Do you want us to help you?”

Impulse blinked hard up at him twice. Zedaph’s hands held his head securely, and Tango watched greedily as Impulse took more and more of the pink toy cock into his mouth. His lips were stretched around it so wide it looked painful, but Impulse barely even showed discomfort.

“Fuck,” Zedaph said, so breathless one would be forgiven for thinking the dildo was connected to Zedaph’s own body. “Tango, feel his throat for me.”

Tango did. His fingers found a sizeable bulge, and when Tango looked he could see the outline of the large cock deep in Impulse’s throat.

“Fuck,” Tango said, accidentally repeating Zed. “I wish you could see this, Zed. He’s so, fuck, he’s beautiful.”

A few tears sprang up in Impulse’s eyes, and Zedaph pulled out. Impulse gasped for air.

“What a good boy,” Zedaph cooed as Impulse caught his breath. “Want me to fuck your ass now?”

Impulse nodded, and Zedaph climbed over him and Tango rather than bother moving Impulse again. He lubed himself up generously, then slowly worked the other toy out of Impulse.

Zed entered him slowly, carefully, and Impulse swore. Tango scooted over so he could place Impulse’s head in his lap and see his face better. He thought about having Impulse eat him out again, but decided getting to see and hear how wrecked he was would be better. It wasn’t often Impulse bottomed, after all.

It took time for Zedaph to get his dick fully inside, and the soft sounds Impulse made with every additional millimeter were carefully filed away in Tango’s brain to be remembered later. Tango stroked Impulse’s hair, mumbling sweet nothings until Zedaph bottomed out. They all sighed when he did so.

“How’s it feel?” Zedaph asked. Impulse laughed shakily.

“If you touch my dick I will implode,” he said. “It’s good. I’m good. You can move.”

“Now isn’t that what I like to hear.”

The pace Zedaph set was slow, languid even, and Tango snorted when Impulse grew frustrated and tried to push back.

“So impatient,” Tango said. “What, is just having his cock inside you not enough?”

“No.”

“Rude,” Zedaph said. His next thrust was sharp, and Impulse made a wonderfully inhuman sound. “Is that better?”

“Fuck, yes. Please, Zed. More. I can take it.”

Zedaph gave Tango a wicked grin as he began fucking Impulse in earnest, turning him into a moaning wreck of a man with every thrust. Tango tilted Impulse’s face up, and delighted at the sight of frustrated tears spilling from his eyes.

“Is this still not enough?” he teased. “Whore’s getting fucked by the biggest dick we have and he still wants more.”

“Touch me,” Impulse begged. “I wanna cum. I can’t- Tango, _please._ Touch my dick. I need it.”

“Do you, though?”

“ _Yes!_ ”

Tango pulled away and moved back over to Impulse’s side, closer to his ass than his head. “Tell me what it’s like,” he said.

Impulse groaned. “It’s so big,” he said. “I’m so full I can’t think. Pressing so tight against everything. Fuck, Zed’s too good at this. Ruined every other dick for me.”

Zedaph laughed. “Call yourself a bitch and we’ll let you cum.”

“Zed,” Impulse whined. “Do I have to?”

“You heard me. Unless you’re finally gonna cum untouched for us, you won’t get to cum until you call yourself a bitch.”

“I don’t-”

Tango took the liberty of biting Impulse’s neck, and he cried out.

“I’m a bitch. I’m your bitch,” he sobbed. “I’m your little bitch and I’ve been a good boy now please, please let me cum, Zed, I need it.”

Zedaph’s hand wandered down and grasped Impulse’s dick firmly. Two good strokes around it, and Impulse wailed as he came undone. Zed fucked him through it, only easing up when Impulse made a pained sound.

Easy silence fell. Zedaph pulled out and Impulse slumped onto the bed.

“Untie him for me?” Zedaph asked. “I’ll go get some towels.”

Tango made quick work of the fabric holding Impulse’s hands together. The knots had been loose enough that Impulse could have gotten free at any time, he realized.

“You should’ve escaped at one point,” he said lightly. “Would’ve been fun watching you get punished.”

“I don’t think I had it in me to get punished by Zed today,” Impulse said with a sigh. “Too keyed up. I would’ve cum in the first five minutes.”

“Wouldn’t that have been nice,” Zedaph said, returning to the bed and handing Tango a towel. “I’ll get you to cum untouched one of these days.”

“I’m sure you will. Not today though.”

“Not today. Today we’re gonna clean you up and then take a well-deserved nap. What do you think?”

“Sounds great to me,” Impulse said. He yawned. “I’m just gonna. Get a head start on that nap if you don’t mind.”

Tango ruffled his short hair. “Sleep tight, Impy.”

Impulse gave him a soft, warm smile, curled into Tango’s side, and fell asleep.


End file.
